AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted
AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted is the debut album by American rapper Ice Cube, released in 1990 on Priority Records. It was released a few months after his bitter departure from N.W.A, and after a relocation to New York City from Los Angeles. Although N.W.A producer Dr. Dre wanted to collaborate with Ice Cube for the album, the plan was denied by label powers. It was instead primarily produced by The Bomb Squad, with contributions from Ice Cube himself and Dre's cousin Sir Jinx. With socio-political conscious and gangsta rap content, its songs delve into the issues of ghetto life, drug addiction, racism and poverty. Through the album, Ice Cube consistently attacks institutions for perceived or actual racist tendencies, as well as social norms which directly or indirectly allowed the opression of those living in the ghettos of Los Angeles to continue. Ice Cube's social and political commentary, delivered in an incisive manner, has influenced many rappers in the gangsta rap and political subgenres. Focusing on the hardships of life in South Central, Los Angeles, as well as criticising the American Justice System and race relations in the United States, Ice Cube became an outspoken voice of U.S. social customs tipped against young African-Americans. The album was an unexpectedly large critical and commercial success, peaking at #19 on the Billboard 200 and #6 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts without having a lead single or music video released. It remains one of the most defining hip hop albums of the 1990s. Track listing Notes *Track 1 features vocals performed by Ice Cube and Brian Holt. *Track 2 features background vocals performed by Dan Wood, Epitome of Scratch, Krissta and Keith Shocklee, and bass and rock guitar performed by Al "Purple" Hayes. *Track 3 features background vocals performed by Sir Jinx, J. Dee, Dan Wood and Ricky Harris. *Track 4 features background vocals performed by The Lench Mob. *Track 5 features bass performed by Al "Purple" Hayes. *Track 6 features background vocals performed by Shannon and Jackie Farmer, and rock guitar performed by Al "Purple" Hayes. *Track 7 features background vocals performed by Ricky Harris, D.E.L., T-Bone and The Lench Mob. *Track 8 features background vocals performed by The Lench Mob and The Bomb Squad. *Track 9 features background vocals performed by Dan Wood, Son of Beserk, Lil Les and Krissta, and piano performed by Tim "Timteo" Rollins. *Track 12 features vocals performed by Sir Jinx and Keith Shocklee. *Track 13 features vocals performed by J. Dee, T-Bone and Sir Jinx, and rock guitar performed by Al "Purple" Hayes. *Track 14 features background vocals performed by Son of Beserk, saxophone and flute performed by Vincent Henry, and piano performed by Tim "Timteo" Rollins. *Track 16 features background vocals performed by J. Dee, T-Bone and Ricky Harris. Category:1990 debut albums Category:1990 albums Category:Ice Cube albums Category:Priority Records albums Category:Political hip hop albums Category:Gangsta rap albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:Conscious hip hop albums Category:Albums produced by The Bomb Squad Category:Albums produced by Sir Jinx